


【桃糖】短篇合集

by Ibuprofen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Video, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibuprofen/pseuds/Ibuprofen
Summary: 如题。缓慢搬文，顺序混乱，各篇相互独立。祝食用鱼块！





	1. 酒后不得乱性

今晚不在Downey的计划之内，这是当然的，甚至从一开始——从那个什么小姐递来的第一杯玛格丽特开始就不在他的计划之内了。但意外是人生的必要拐点，噢拜托，一杯酒而已，Downey仰头咕噜一声咽了下去。

Chris埋在他的颈窝里胡乱地啃咬，他的动作早就失去了方向感，粗糙的胡渣扎痛了Downey颈后的软肉，但谁在乎呢。Chris在用力地开垦他脆弱的颈侧，Downey恍惚间为他随时可能咬上自己动脉的危险处境颤抖了一下，Chris炽热的呼吸呼噜呼噜的让迷迷糊糊的他想起了自家的那几只猫。

“呼……Downey……”

他俩喝醉了，一人大半斤威士忌的那种醉。Downey不记得他和Chris是怎么磕磕绊绊地回了酒店，又是怎么拉拉扯扯着进了卧室。他不认为Chris会记得，管他呢，总之他们扯破了Downey的衬衫和Chris的内裤，脱得精光紧贴在一起，下身胡乱地摩擦着，嘴唇用力地啃在了一起。没有什么比被Chris Evans炽热的躯体紧拥更舒服的了。

“呃啊……”Downey扬起脖子粗喘。Chris的掌心打着圈揉搓过Downey的整个上半身，像某种磨砂按摩膏的触感，但手法自然是比按摩师粗暴多了。没有照顾到什么敏感点，毕竟Chris没和男人上过床更没和Robert Downey Jr.上过床，颇为新鲜的第一次，这体验可一点都不差。

“Downey……”Chris艰难地从他的胸前抬起头来，瞥了一眼身下男人红润的脸颊又低下头吮了一口他被舔得湿哒哒的胸口，小臂压在Downey脑袋两侧凑上来打算和他接着黏黏糊糊地接吻。Downey的吻棒呆了，尤其是当他像现在这样醉得迷迷糊糊的时候，夹杂在Chris猛攻下的细碎呻吟和时不时的沙哑笑声——Chris愿意为了和他一直接吻下去而放弃和其他任何人的接吻机会。

以后不需要群演了，接吻的戏都直接让Downey来吧。Chris分神地想着，舌头的动作倒是没打算停下，死死地封住Downey的口腔在里头胡搅蛮缠，技巧似乎不怎么重要了，他们都酩酊大醉，仅仅是唇瓣相贴都能让Chris满足得叹息。

“Evans，Evans——”Downey小幅度地摇头企图逃离他仿佛要抽干自己身体里所有空气的用力吮吸，呼喊Chris名字的声音伴着喘息的水汽喷在Chris的脸上，沙哑而急切。美好，Chris盯着怀里挣扎的男人这么想到，美好得独一无二。“Evans……”Downey小小地呻吟道，右手牵过Chris的手急不可耐地向下，径直摸上他俩一直在拱来拱去的下体，中途不知怎么十指相扣了的手指们转动着将整根东西包裹了起来，那玩意跳动了一下，连同Chris自己的一起。“我需要你，Evans。”Downey又喘了一口气这么说道，睁大了眼睛直直地盯着Chris，湿润又渴望的眼神。Chris低吼了一声，他根本不需要挣扎时间就缴械投降了，大拇指按着Downey老二上的凸起由下而上一拔，满意地逼出了Downey今晚的第一声尖叫。

“呼……呃啊——”Downey喉间的呻吟、Downey腰臀的扭动、Downey手指颤抖揪紧床单的动作……Chris直起身注视着身下这个男人情动的模样，小麦色的皮肤泛着不正常的红，肌肉紧绷着直指他耸动的下身，Chris着迷地盯着他手里的物件，正热烈地迎合着他撸动的速度，配合地分泌着粘液，将Chris的手指沾湿，甚至让他想停下动作，听着Downey说不清楚的恳求让他看着自己舔干净黏黏糊糊的手指，他知道这能让手里的老二硬上一个度。

但Chris没这么干，这会儿他可不打算因为任何事离开Downey的老二，他辣透了，Chris告诉自己，上帝都会为他的性感而无措。“Chris，Chris……”Downey短促地喘气，Chris赶在他用拳头闷住自己越来越尖锐的叫声之前吻住了他，呼吸变得更困难了，Downey听起来像是要哭了，“Chris……Chris……”他一个劲儿叫道，不住地挺胯操弄Chris的拳头，Chris知道他快到了，“Downey……”Chris一遍又一遍地吮吸他水润的双唇另一只手按住他的脑袋不给他任何逃脱的机会，双腿分开跪在他身上，比Downey大上一圈的身体笼罩住他遮挡了酒店卧室里全部的昏暗光线，“看着我，Downey，看着我。”Chris沉甸甸的老二还垂在他俩之间，和他那只要命的手一块儿摩擦Downey的老二，“来吧，为了我来吧，Downey。”Chris突然用力地咬了一口Downey的下唇，腥浓的血液被他搅进两人嘴里，他灵活的舌头还在该死的变换角度搔刮Downey敏感的上颚——

于是Downey到了，这可能会是他射得最没有形象的一次，身体尽可能地蜷曲，下半身又因为老二还被Chris握在手里而不敢有太大的动作，大腿紧绷得接近抽搐，小臂胡乱地在面前晃动，一不小心蹭掉了眼角挤出的一点点泪水，“Chris……”Downey像是求助似的叫道，可能是无意识的，这一点让Chris一百分的感到餍足，“Downey。”他轻轻地吻在Downey的眼角，沾上残余的一丁点儿咸咸的液体带进他的嘴里。

“Downey。”他用气音在两人的唇齿间唤道，Downey逐渐清醒过来的眼睛眨了眨，右手先一步贴着他漂亮的肌肉曲线滑到他还正硬得难受的老二上，Downey没由来地短促地笑了一声，微微仰头吻住Chris张开准备说些什么的嘴——

“我想今晚还长着？”  
“噢Downey……”又一个黏腻的吻，“这是当然了。”

 

End.


	2. 天啊原来你背着我干了这种事…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这可能会让你搞到尴尬，但相信我，这同时也很可爱。

保持镇静，小伙子，这没什么大不了的。虽然这是你第一次进他的房间，但记住你只是来拿剧本的。所以镇静，保持镇静。

Chris按住自己握在门把上微微颤抖的右手，站在Downey房间门口做今天的第六个深呼吸。

手上微微用力，身后的阳光涌进了房间。屋里高于客厅的气温夹在呼吸中灌进Chris冰凉的鼻腔。不同于纽约，亚特兰大的这套房子显然更像个单身公寓。松软的单人床，清一色的抱枕，半闭的衣柜门，堆在床脚的平装书和没来得及收拾的硬纸箱。Chris深吸一口气，还有这个人特有的气味。

Tom曾经笃定地说Downey闻起来是雏菊的味道，或许吧，Chris心想，其实更像是混杂在一起的产物。总之很好闻。迈进房间的时候他抽了抽鼻子又吸了两口。

跨过那人无意间散落在床边的杂志，Chris不敢乱动主人的东西，只能站在地毯边皱着眉头环顾四周。

“Chris？”男人询问的声音从厨房传来，“找到了吗？”

“没有，你放哪儿了？”

“应该在纸箱里，我睡午觉前随手搁那儿了。”

“好的，再等我一下。”

Chris低头向纸箱们走去，棉质拖鞋踩在地毯上发出沉闷的声音。  
箱子上是那人临时写下的记号。“这箱是画集……”Chris努力辨认着他涂鸦似的字迹，“应该不在这儿。那这箱是……等会儿这写的是Cap？”

Chris挑眉，伸手戳了戳这个显然已经拆封的硬纸箱，“C——a——p，好吧，除非他认识某个名字缩写是CAP的家伙。否则这里头的东西八成和我有关系了。”他又戳了戳纸箱上的字迹，嘴角忍不住咧开一个坏笑道，“我想Downey应该不会介意我瞅瞅里头装些什么的。”

箱子安静地立在面前，好奇宝宝心虚地刮了刮鼻子，在心里最后挣扎了一下。“没关系的，我只看一眼，就一眼。”Chris对着神秘纸箱点点头，满意地动手掀开了挡板。

 

然后他就傻眼了。他没想过里头会是这些。

“我的天……”看清内容物的好奇宝宝蓦地红了脸，“这是……Cap？这是Cap的毛绒公仔……这是模型……噢上帝为什么Downey会有这些……”  
箱子不浅，Chris像寻宝一样从里头一件一件地把“Cap的东西”挖出来。“甚至还有钢笔？连我自己都不知道原来还有这些东西……”Chris的耳尖通红，看着手里的东西不知所措。他当然没想过会在这里发现这么一箱美国队长。

秘密发现者蹲在箱子旁捂住烫得像火烧的脸颊，脑袋里乱成了浆糊，心里涨得有些发疼。  
“天啊。”他小声地自言自语道。“Downey收藏了一箱子美国队长，Downey收藏了一箱子，Downey……那是Downey啊。他……噢上帝，不行不行，要保持镇静Chris Evans，镇静。不过是发现自己的老友、同事、life-saver、头号偶像兼世界第一男朋友私藏了一箱子你的角色周边。保持镇静，这没什么大不了的。你也买了一柜子的钢铁侠不是吗……”

“对，这没什么。什么也没发生过。我还是来找剧本吧。”Chris冷静下来做了第七个深呼吸，拍了拍腮帮子企图让发烫退下去。

这真是太他妈刺激了。Chris吐了吐舌头，又忍不住拿起那个队长模型看了看。“这张脸做得真像。”还红着脸的扮演者摸着自己的胡子自言自语道，“比我的钢铁侠还细致……”

“Chris？”话没说完，钢铁侠本人忽然从门后探头出来，“你还没找到剧本？”

“噢Downey！”被点名的美国队长猛的站起身来唰的一声把手里的模型藏到身后。

“你在这儿干什么呢？”Downey奇怪地盯着他，视线下移发现了Chris旁边敞开的纸箱。“在这个箱子里吗？我好像放在杂志那箱上了……”

念念叨叨着走近看清纸箱记号的男人突然噤声。Chris不知所措地眨眨眼，看着他以肉眼可见的速度红了脸。

这下子两个人都红着脸低着头不吭声了。完蛋了。他们心想。

“呃……我还没找到剧本。”Chris舔舔嘴唇首先开了口，企图略过这个话题。

“我想应该在这儿。”Downey接下话，别过通红的脸去翻隔壁的箱子，“对，就在这儿。”

男人晃了晃手里的剧本。这下话题忽然又结束了，气氛忽然又尴尬起来了。又完蛋了。他们心想。

 

“噢好吧。”大眼瞪小眼也不是办法，Downey败下阵来，“你看到了，就是这样，我买了一箱子的美国队长。”说完匆匆地瞥了一眼面前还低着头的美国队长本人。

红脸队长点点头，从身后拿出那个已经被他捂热了的模型递给他。“Cap会很高兴的，当然Chris Evans也很高兴。”他小声地嘟囔道。

“上帝……”Downey泄了气似的蹲下，一双还沾着几分钟前洗菜留下的水的手死死地捂住发烫的脸。

“我没打算让你发现的，Dorito。”

“抱歉，我不该偷看你的东西。”

“不这没什么……我是说……算了。”

指缝间露着男人泛红的皮肤，Chris在他对面蹲下，情难自禁地亲了亲他的额头，“这没什么的，你说过你爱Cap。就像我也有一箱钢铁侠的小玩意。”

“不……我还买了Gucci的香水。”

“Gucci Guilty？”

“没错，该死的。就因为那个广告。”

“噢天哪……Downey你……”

“好了闭嘴吧。”他松开越捂越热的脸颊，撑住膝盖就要起身。

“别跑啊。”Chris忽然笑起来，连忙拽住他，抢先一步扣紧了Downey企图逃跑的脑袋。

“你实在是，太可爱了。”句末的感叹消失在唇齿相撞的声响中，美国队长毫不犹豫地用力啃上钢铁侠还想说些什么的嘴，然后理所当然地忽略了他反抗的呜咽声。  
浅笑声与骂声与水声混成一团，一股脑儿灌进了恼羞成怒的钢铁侠先生的耳朵里。这个混蛋。他心想。

“我要扔掉这个纸箱。”喘着气的Downey忿忿地推开Chris缠上来的胳膊和腿。

“Cap会难过的。”Chris躲开他的阻挠侧身抱了上去，“不过既然Chris Evans已经在这儿了，Cap或许会原谅你。”

“我发誓我会扔掉的。”

“你不会的。”一个熟悉的坏笑，“毕竟你这么爱我。”


	3. 不自觉的偏心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉了汤荷兰！

叮咚。

 

来自Tom Holland的群聊信息：

大家中午好，呃我想现在应该是中午，当然如果你们那里是早上那么早上好。我今天，我有点紧张，我今天是来分享一个惊天大秘密的，当然我本来不应该说的但是，你们知道的，这事儿太太太具爆炸性了，所以我憋不住了我必须得说出来。  
呼，是这样的，噢天我得先深呼吸一会儿，是这样的，各位，我，在一个不太恰当的时间，发现了一个或许不太应该被我知道的秘密，Mr.Downey，没错就是就是群聊里的这一位（当然非常抱歉的因为一些特殊原因我现在屏蔽了Mr.Downey和Mr.Evans），就是这位Mr.Downey，他，和Mr.Evans，在一起了！  
在一起了！！  
他们！  
在一起了！！  
我的天啊！他们在一起了！！！  
字面意思的在一起！接吻！！他们接吻了！！！我亲眼看见他们接吻了！！！  
噢我得再喘一口气，那，那那那可是Mr.Downey和Mr.Evans！Mr.Downey！Mr.Evans！上帝！他们竟然在一起了！太酷了我是说，酷毙了！这酷毙了！这是我进组以来见过的，最酷炫的事情！哇哦！他们在一起了！上帝，我到现在还没完全接受这件事儿，我先喘口气，这真的太酷了。噢太棒了，我的两位超级英雄在一起了！天啊！  
呼，冷静——好了我冷静下来了。我必须要承认，直到现在我一想起来这事儿还会激动到满脸通红，我想我现在应该红透了，但我说，亲眼见证这种事谁能保持冷静呢？反正我是百分之一百的完全的不行。  
我想我已经冷静下来了，好吧，我今天说这件事的重点不在这里，当然这也非常重点，但更重点的是，我是怎么知道的，这才是最重要的，而且要我说这其实才是最刺激的。我的天，当时我的心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来了，真的，还好卡在喉咙里了。  
事情是这样的，我得详细地讲完整件事，每一个细节都非常重要，好了我开始了，是这样的，当时我和Mr.Downey在看返校日——注明！不是说我想打扰他们！我那时候真的不知道他们在一起了！我发誓！我和Mr.Downey只是同事！普通同事！我非常崇拜他的那种同事！  
总之，我和Mr.Downey和Mr.Evans在看返校日，我得说那真的太棒了，我竟然能和他们一起看我们一起拍的电影，这真的，太棒了，那可是Mr.Downey和Mr.Evans啊。所以，在最后一幕结束的时候，我激动得从影院的真皮沙发里弹了起来，当时我在尖叫（希望影院里的其他人可以原谅我）我激动得手舞足蹈，总之我很兴奋，Mr.Evans也很激动，但当然他只是在鼓掌。我记得我还欢呼着转了个圈，然后弯下腰去拥抱还坐在沙发里纹丝不动的Mr.Downey，我感到奇怪，为什么他能那么镇静，但是，他制止了我，没错他一点也不激动，他冷静极了，他在我疯掉了的手臂环上他的肩膀之前伸手捂住了我还在呱呱大叫的嘴巴，他一巴掌按住了我，然后用教训我不能偷吃他藏在片场的小零食的语气告诉我：“安静，Tom，还有一个彩蛋。”  
彩蛋，噢上帝，我当时还什么都没意识到，彩蛋，好吧我乖乖地坐下和他等啊等等啊等终于等到了“要有耐心，有的时候耐心会带来胜利……”，其实我们看过一遍了，但是，中途我偷瞄了一眼Mr.Downey的表情，我的天，你们知道爱情是什么样子的对吧？虽然我不太清楚但我想应该就是那样的了，我是说，Mr.Downey的眼神，那个眼神里很多很多的我描述不了的东西，噢，他们真的应该结婚。  
但当然那个时候我什么也没有反应过来，这不能怪我，谁敢想象他们之间有些什么呢？那个时候我的脑袋瓜子里只有一个念头：Mr.Downey真是尤其偏心Mr.Evans啊。我现在是明白这不只是偏心，但当时，我什么也不知道。天啊，我本来应该好好思考一下的。  
然后，然后Mr.Downey忽然侧过头去对Mr.Evans说了些什么，我当时以为是在讨论前面的那个彩蛋，于是我做了一个错误的决定，我凑了过去，没错我把我不太聪明的小脑瓜子伸了过去企图偷听一两句他们的谈话内容，天知道我有多期待能得到Mr.Downey的指导，所以我想都没想就凑了过去。  
当然，出事了。  
他们在接吻。  
Mr.Downey和Mr.Evans当着大屏幕上的Captain America的面在接吻。  
我听到液体交换和物件交叠的声音了，好了你们不用告诉我我已经成年了我知道那是什么。  
好在我的脑袋还没迟钝到在这个时候接着听下去或是张大嘴巴问他们“上帝啊你们在干什么”，我没有，我呆掉了，然后把脑袋转回来开始瘫在沙发里重启CPU，很显然我的整个主机都在发热，影片结束的时候Mr.Downey关心地问我：“没事吧，Tom？你看起来像只波士顿龙虾。”  
噢天啊，我当然会像龙虾，我像什么都不奇怪了。  
后面的故事我已经记不清了，只记得Mr.Downey在车上小声地警告Mr.Evans：“没有下一回，记住。”  
当然，当然不能有下一回了。我不清楚下一个坐在他们隔壁的毫无准备的人受不受得了这么大的信息量，总之我，还在重启。  
直到第二天早上我都是懵的，虽然现在清醒很多了，但显然还是有个别零件烧坏了，我想。他们很棒，真的，这事儿我很高兴，我想你们也会高兴的，当然现在你们应该在尖叫，这很正常，我刚到家关上门窗的那一刻我也开始尖叫了。不过我现在很镇静了，我想我应该没力气尖叫了，我有点，上不来气。  
好吧就是这样，如果你们有谁太过激动而摔坏了什么我想我或许应该有一部分责任，噢糟糕，我应该在一开头注明心脏病患者不建议继续查看剩下文本内容的，你们应该没有这类型的身体不适？如果有，非常抱歉，非常非常抱歉。  
我想我该去歇会儿，唔……那么再见，各位。

 

来自Mark Ruffalo的群聊消息：

上面这一大串在说什么？——Downey这么问道。

 

来自Mark Ruffalo的群聊消息：

Tom，解释一下为什么我看不见这条消息。——又是Downey。

 

来自Tom Holland的群聊消息：

什么？Mr.Downey？不不不为什么Mr.Downey会看见那条消息？噢我的天啊别别别告诉他——

 

来自Mark Ruffalo的群聊消息：

因为他正躺在我旁边的按摩床上，@Scarlett Johansson 你上次说哪个精油更好闻？甘菊还是薰衣草？

 

来自Scarlett Johansson的群聊消息：

甘菊，Downey应该不会喜欢薰衣草。

 

来自Scarlett Johansson的群聊消息：

@Mark Ruffalo 帮我告诉Downey，上面那一大串只是说Tom不小心看见他和Evans打啵了。

 

来自Scarlett Johansson的群聊消息：

顺带一提，我也看见了:）

 

来自Mark Ruffalo的群聊消息：

我还以为能瞒小Holland一段时间。  
P.S.我们非常喜欢甘菊。

 

来自Scarlett Johansson的群聊消息：

我也以为，为什么他不说话了。

 

来自Robert Downey Jr.的群聊消息：

因为我才是boss。  
他被屏蔽了。

 

来自Robert Downey Jr.的群聊消息：

连同Chris Evans。


	4. 一同以往

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唐尼视角第二人称，床伴设定。

今天似乎又是一同以往的一天。

你轻手轻脚地坐起身来，靠在床头望向窗外的天空。

你喜欢这个，明亮会像滴入水杯中的蜜糖一般蔓延开来，驱逐霸占天空的黑夜。阳光普照大地，直白而又温暖，一如你身旁的这个男人。

按照惯例，他会在三十二分钟后皱起眉头，伸个长长的懒腰，熟练地搂过你的腰蹭一蹭，然后哑着嗓子开口，问你：“几点了？”

接着你会回答他：“六点多了。早餐想吃什么？”

于是这又是一天的开始。

＊

你们之间从来没有人提议过，给这其间的的复杂关系一个定义。或许是因为过于复杂，你一直在为你和他之间那些谁都没有点破的小动作和调情的话而烦躁——他乐于在任何场合下吹捧你赞美你，毫不吝啬地显示他对你的好感，但对于你的亲密举动，他却很少回应你，这让你摸不着头脑，懊恼而苦闷。所以这么久以来，你始终找不到一个合适的词来形容你们。  
但其实当然，这又或许是因为过于简单——说到底你们也不过是同事，朋友，最后再加上床伴。白天坐在一部拖车里，晚上躺在一张床上，世上怀有这种关系的人不在少数，于是你们都心安理得地接受了这一切。

现状很好，但总会有更好的。你抬起右手，小心翼翼地碰了碰他额头上的细纹，然后侧过身，轻轻地吻了上去。

清晨是安静的，只有布料摩擦的声音和那一声微不可察的吮吸声。一切都在正轨上，除了你对他过线的这一点隐秘的情感。

＊

你赶在他之前走进浴室。洗脸的时候忽然想起昨晚他往你脸上抹过的东西，你一下子僵住，连忙用力地搓了两把。真糟糕，你叹了口气，一大早回想起他扶着老二在你脸上蹭的场景实在是不太妙。

在下楼去准备早餐之前，你重新坐上大床将他从被窝里挖了出来。听着honey，不能因为今天是我做早餐，你就肆无忌惮地赖床。你笑着这么说道。  
作为回复，他扯过你的胳膊哼哼了两声，还是没有要起床的意思。

你们共用了早餐，他下楼的时候只披了件浴袍——而且你确信，那里面是一丝不挂的。  
你们就像新婚夫妇一样在洗碗池边打闹，开无聊的玩笑，往对方脸上洒水……这其实是少有的，不光是因为大多数时间你俩都没有这个兴致，更多的自然是因为你俩通常都不会有这个时间。所以感谢上帝，你爱没有拍摄任务的早上，能让你俩像幼稚鬼似的瞎胡闹。

＊

十点半的时候他换上衣服，和瘫在沙发上看电视的你道别。谢谢你昨晚的精彩表现，Downey。他调笑道。

你也朝他笑着，嘴角咧高，眼纹加深。不过你自己清楚这笑得挺艰难的。好吧，精彩表现，你差一点就要忘记你们之间的关系了。你微不可察地叹了口气，悄悄地调大了电视机的声音，企图盖过他关门的声音。

安于现状，Robert。你小声地自言自语道。

你的确没有听见门锁落下的响声，心里悬着的难受削减了一半。你起身，正打算上楼去换掉那张温存过后的床单，忽然一回头，噢上帝——  
他还立在门口，望向你，一动不动。

Evans？你的心跳似乎漏了一拍。

我忽然想起一件事。他毫无破绽地笑了笑，迈过玄关的台阶向你走来。  
砰，砰，砰，短靴踩在木地板上带动你的脚下也开始震动。你紧张得蜷起了脚趾。

我出门了。他的膝盖抵住你的大腿，缓缓地弯下腰，扶住你僵硬的肩膀，然后认认真真地，在你的下唇上，吮了一口。  
一个简单的告别吻。

关门声比你想象的要大，越过电视机里女主持人尖锐的嗓音撞进了你的耳朵里。你把音量重新调小，盘起腿，继续看你的晨间新闻。

一切都没有改变，你看着哪里哪里又暴恐袭击了，他哼着小曲儿赶回家遛狗。一个吻而已。你自言自语道。

不过是你们之间的第一个，双方都清醒的情况下的，由他发起的，不为情欲的，嘴对嘴的，吻。  
这没什么。你红着耳朵告诉自己。

今天似乎又是一同以往的一天？  
或许吧。

看来不愿安于现状的人不止你一个而已。

 

Fin.


	5. 来过夜吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是小奶狗🍑！

今天Robert要在Chris家过夜。

Chris重新咀嚼了一遍上面这句话。Robert——没有问题，他很喜欢Robert，任何以Robert开头的句子都不会出现差错的。在他家——没有问题，他上周六刚做完大扫除，家里干净整洁得像是他搬过来的第一天。过夜——没有问……不不不这个问题很大！Chris猛的甩了甩脑袋，然后一头扎进了胳膊和大腿围成的狭小空间中。  
噢，Evans。他接近痛苦地呻吟了一声。Robert要来他的公寓了。  
想想看，Robert要站在他每天扯着嗓子叫Dodge的玄关说“很高兴能来你家”然后被他带进屋里，要在他不止一次烧焦太阳蛋的厨房里垫高了脚找喝水的杯子，要在他和狗狗胡闹的沙发上靠着看书……天啊，这听起来像极了一对新婚夫妇不是吗？Chris冰凉的手掌按紧了自己的脸颊，绯红像病毒一样蔓延到了他每一点裸露的皮肤上，烧得他浑身发烫。他开始像动物打洞一样扭动脖子，企图把自己埋得再深一点。  
“刚在一起的对象来家里过夜该怎么平静应对？”他真想在Twitter上这么问一句。

＊

当Robert本人真真实实地站在他的鞋柜旁的时候，Chris的脑袋其实没有宕机，相反，是达到了高度兴奋的状态。  
“Downey——！！”他锁好门然后转过身很没有形象地张开手臂大喊道，红着腮帮子迎上正在弯腰换鞋的Robert。  
“哎哎哎……”食指还插在脚后跟和皮鞋间的男人被这小子的热情吓着了，手忙脚乱地还没拔出手指就直起腰来了。  
Chris努力憋住，没有笑出来。  
“很高兴你能邀请我过来，Evans。”Robert哭笑不得地调整了一下滑稽的姿势，礼貌地上前接住了Chris的怀抱。  
噗，他们的羽绒服结实地撞在了一起。  
“很高兴你能来。”Chris完全掩饰不了心头砰砰砰高抬腿的小鹿，也不顾心口撞得生疼，使劲搂紧了怀里这颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“嘿嘿，小伙子，松点劲……”

＊

“Evans？”Robert从他身后靠近，支着手里印着“Team Iron Man”的啤酒杯轻轻地敲了敲他的后脑勺，“我能用你这个杯子喝水吗？”  
“噢当然。”Chris扭过头来回答他，脸上堆着他最完美的笑容。事实上他根本用不着回头，Robert想用什么杯子他都会同意的（只要不是Dodge的。）  
“谁能拒绝Iron Man用他的杯子呢？”  
Robert满意地朝他点点头，拎着杯子走回厨房，步子一踮一踮的，看得Chris心痒痒。  
他从落枕后重新摸出那本《迷倒另一半的二十四招》之前Robert又在厨房里叫了他一声，“Dorito——”  
“怎么了？”小兔子Chris Evans蹦起来，哒哒哒地跑进厨房，正赶上Robert从橱柜里拿出那只和他手上的一模一样的，只是印字换成了“Team Cap”的啤酒杯。“你有一对，uh？”Robert望着他笑道，轻轻地碰了碰两个杯沿，发出清脆的响声。  
“Yep.”Chris倒是没有因为被发现而拘谨，“不只是这个杯子。”他顶着开始泛红的耳朵转过身，踮起脚从橱柜深处又掏出来一对瓷碗，“这个是Carly送我的。看——”他小心翼翼地将两个碗拼在一起，波浪状的边缘恰好契合，“我一直留着，等着把这一个给你。”  
Robert挑着眉，有些不可思议地接过他递来的瓷碗，揣在怀里甚至不敢掂量一下。  
“还有这个漱口杯，原本说好了是我和Scott一人一个，可给他的时候他说这是情侣款，我只好一直收在这儿了。来，给你。”  
“噢对，差点忘了还有这个剃须刀，之前拍完需要胡子的片段后Hemsworth送我的，我想等着和你一起刮胡子。”  
“这个这个这个，Downey你喜欢这种笔记本吗？我买了两本同一个款式的……”  
他滔滔不绝地说个没听，从屋里的每一个角落里都能找出一两件留给Robert的东西。“我一直在等着给你这些。”他一直在嘀咕这句话，Robert跟在他后面，抱着怀里的缩略版小商品市场，一时间竟然不知道该说些什么。  
从什么时候开始的？Chris已经收集了多久？这些问题Robert不打算问出口。站在一旁望着他从这间屋子中一点一点地淘出归给Robert的东西，就像是将他过往的人生倾倒入漏斗之中，缓慢地过滤出他细碎时间中有关爱情的动人心魄的内容。  
Robert抽了抽鼻子，甚至没有注意到自己的嘴唇已经被咬得发白。

“呼……好像就这些了？”Chris总算从床边柜中抬起头来，称得上是腼腆地朝Robert笑了笑，“我知道这有点麻烦，你用不着明天一次性都带回去，因为——”  
“我不带回去了。”Robert难得打断了他的话。Chris的眼神一下子被不安覆盖了，他紧张地盯着Robert将怀里的东西轻轻地卸在他的床尾，接着直起身向他走来。  
“让他们继续留在这里吧。”Robert说道，敞着终于空出来的怀抱将身边的这个大个子关进了怀里，安抚性地抚摸着Chris的后脑勺。  
“我想接下来，我们会一起在这里度过无数个日日夜夜。一起煮晚饭，一起看球赛，一起去健身房……就像这个碗——”他靠在Chris的肩头吃吃地笑了起来，拿过那两个波浪状的瓷碗拼在一起，然后抬起头盯着Chris微微皱起的眉头说道，“总是要在一起才是一套的，不是吗？”  
Chris花了一点点时间确定自己所听到的就是Robert所要表达的。“是的，Downey，是的。”他用力地亲吻对方的脖颈，声音都开始颤抖。  
是的，是的。他不厌其烦地重复着，除此之外他不知道自己还能回答些什么。

＊

今天Robert要在Chris家过夜。  
以后Robert会经常来他们家过夜。

 

Fin.


	6. 自娱自乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有意淫内容，可能引起不适。

万万不该，Chris万万不该干这无事生非的事。  
并不是说在Google搜索自己的名字不应该，噢，这根本不是错的本源，他是大热的美国队长扮演者是复仇者联盟系列电影的主演之一，他只是干了这么一件大家都不怎么推荐但其实每个人都会在私下里偷偷干的小事，这没什么，至少不会被归类到犯错这一栏。  
而现在看来问题不在他为什么要在那个该死的搜索框里输入“Chris Evans”，问题在于他为什么要在这之后加上Robert的名字。他们都是主演这个理由并不能为他打字的双手辩护，他万万不该这么干的。  
瞧瞧你干的好事。Chris又瞄了一眼身下精神起来的兄弟，几乎称得上是绝望地捂住自己通红的脸，痛苦地长吟了起来。  
而电脑屏幕上一个名为“美国队长与钢铁侠的亲密关系爆出”的视频刚刚停止播放，不过光是看着暂停下来的这一祯画面，两个衣衫不整的男人，似乎不是一个“亲密”就能形容完全的。  
——是的是的是的，他几乎看完了整部gayporn，主角是“美国队长”和“钢铁侠”的。

Chris没有能按捺住自己闷得慌的兄弟起身给自己倒一杯水的忍耐力（他当然也不会解开裤链去喝水）但他的喉咙干得要冒烟了，不是为了屏幕上喘息声不断的两位演员，而是为了他脑袋里那些罪恶的幻想。  
行吧，他想着Robert兴奋了，他不得不承认这一点。

想点别的等这玩意冷静下去吧，Chris懊恼地想到。于是他开始又一次责问自己：这件事是怎么发展成这个样子的？然后像个填问卷的乖宝宝一样回答自己：最开始先是Chris忍不住搜索了自己的名字，复仇者联盟的第三部正在预热，他在好奇自己的新形象会被人们如何评价（他是指看到预告片并且愿意打着字来表达看法的人们而不是他评论区里狂热尖叫的粉丝）然后在他输入自己名字后Google“贴心地”在后面补出了“Robert Downey Jr.”（这不能怪Google它只是尽职尽责而已）Chris犹豫了片刻但还是抱着“看来有不少人对他们两个名字组合在一起感兴趣”的好奇心点击了搜索引擎提供的选项，啪嗒，“美国队长与钢铁侠的亲密关系爆出”的链接就这么直白地出现在了屏幕上，于是又一次——又一次被好奇心驱使的Chris点开了那部片子。当然他看了三分钟（看完那两位演员调情后）才意识到这个视频的主题是什么。  
但奇怪的是他在这之后没有退出去，而是看完了整部。

这当然也是为什么他兴奋的原因是关于Robert的浮想联翩而不是那两位主演（说实在的这两人的确长得有点像他和RDJ）这甚至也可能是为什么他被好奇心战胜选择了同时输入他们俩的名字。  
Chris Evans在暗恋Robert Downey Jr.。他心里清楚得很。

“呃啊……”Chris叹气的次数多得足够压瘪他的肺叶，脑子转得比高速路还快可还是除了难受什么也想不出来。在今晚之前他还一直以为他和Robert只需要柏拉图式的关系，和自己的偶像及搭档上床？你要是这么问他他估计会拍着自己的左胸笑上半分钟。但这当然仅限于今晚之前，他的老二硬的像引体向上用的钢管之前。现在你可以反过来笑话他了。

Chris自暴自弃地戴上耳机，点击了重新播放。一旦明白了自己想要的是什么，能否成功对于他而言就是后话了。至少在这个晚上他的兄弟急需安慰而他可不打算让自己憋着，他又叹了口气，拉下了裤链。对着片子自慰而已，美国可没有明文法律规定不许看着“钢铁侠”的片子意淫他的演员不是吗？

青年不敢说出自己脑袋里的Robert是什么样的，他俩的接触即使多过剧组里的其他人也不可能多到他能体验到对方抚摸他老二的程度。Chris只能凭一段时间前他们拍摄的短短的一个握手的镜头寻找想象的材料——有一些粗糙但足够灵活。那一幕只有九秒却因为Chris的一点小心思来回拍了四遍，为此他和Robert紧握右手了四次，附加四个用力的拥抱。Robert搂住他的温度仿佛还在。干得好Evans，他在心里表扬自己道。

铃口被他自己熟悉的摩擦抠弄得湿哒哒的，Chris无法抑制地仰头呻吟。Robert或许还会探索他老二上的其他位置，他这么想着，双手先于大脑地向下轻轻地按揉起了柱身。呃啊——他的喉咙开始颤抖，想象着Robert的手指曲起轮番蹭弄着上面的血管与凹陷，这或许有点过，但Robert还在摸索，他需要时间来学会取悦Chris老二的最适手法。

一路向下，根部毛茸茸的囊袋都被细致地照顾好了，适度的揉搓和沿着双球间的下凹按摩，Chris的脑袋里甚至该死的开始重温这么多次首映礼时Robert凑近他耳边的笑声。他快被爽到地心了，熔浆即将把他吞噬殆尽，他可怜的大脑里只剩下Robert的声音与自己从未试过的手法带来的绝顶快感。

“看见了吗，Evans，这就是我们创造的辉煌。”Robert这么说过，那是他唯一一次凑近得挨上了Chris的耳廓，润泽的嘴唇贴上了他耳朵上细小的绒毛，水汽、呼吸、嗓音一股脑儿顺着外耳道灌进了Chris的身体里。

唔呜——！！！  
他高潮了，毫无预警地。岩浆突然喷薄而出，像火山爆发一般吞噬了周围的所有，他能思考的部分全部被抛出了太阳系，只剩下可怜的一点点用来承受着扑面而来的激烈快感。“哈……哈啊……”Chris如濒死一样大口喘气，浑身无力得甚至抬不起手臂去擦拭被精液弄得一团糟的键盘。耳机不知何时掉到了地上，视频里的两个人刚刚结束后入式的部分，但Chris早就没有心思再看下去了（或者说他根本没看过）  
去他的“美国队长与钢铁侠亲密关系爆出”，他泄气地退了把键盘，天知道他这会儿有没有在羡慕那位演员。

Robert——Downey——Jr.——瘫在转椅上的男人慢慢缓过神来，又一次咬着每一个音节念了一遍他的名字。美国没有明文法律规定不许看着“钢铁侠”的片子意淫他的演员，自然也不会有法律规定美国队长的演员去追求钢铁侠的演员。Chris花了点力气坐起身来，收拾好残局。

现在他需要做好打算，打算，关于RDJ的打算。  
Chris抿了抿嘴，盯着仿佛什么也没有发生过的桌面看了许久。

 

Fin.


	7. 战后综合征

 

这一切忽然就结束了。  


 

他模糊的大脑还塞满了些过去的事，记不清今天是周几了，也记不清半个小时前自己订的外卖究竟是芝士火腿披萨还是墨西哥薄饼——他琢磨了半天还是想不起来。  
屋外的阴雨打在玻璃窗上发出熟悉的声音，这几天以来他都是伴着这种声音入睡的。气温这么低，半夜的时候可能会下雪吧，他这么想到。  
在走进浴室前他一直在上网（他当然遵守了和某人的约定没有再去搜索自己的名字），他打开了Youtube，看了一部记录片和五六个烹饪教程视频，安分得像外面的每一个单身男人。他在电脑前熬过了一整个下午，然后终于忍到了极限，走进浴室打开了洗手盆的冷水阀。

 

Chris鞠了一捧冷水泼在自己脸上，脑袋里嗡嗡作响的声音和严重得能让他出汗的发热还是没能停下，他撑着大理石台面的手臂上肌肉隆起，那是属于美国队长的，还停留在他身上没来得及消去。美国队长，他又念了一遍，用的是他在录制音频版访谈时的语气。啊，那次可真让人难忘，他还记得下一句是Chris Hemsworth的，接着是Mark......最后是那句他怎么也听不厌的“I'm Iron Man.” Chris盯着自己家的洗手台回忆那次访谈，回忆两个Chris抢着回答问题的场景和那时Scarlett停不下来的笑声，还有他仗着没有摄像机在面前而一个劲儿地偷瞟前排的Downey的后脑勺时的得意。  
他的回忆就像毛衣袖口的一个线头，一扯就能带出长长的一串。不能扯，他又一次警告自己，却还是盖不住心头疯长的思念。

 

他思念整个剧组，思念老朋友们，思念这么多年后他依旧没能得到的那个人。

 

这一切忽然就结束了，像电影没处理好的结尾，播到滚动的职员表时你仍然觉得还有更好的结束方法，却只能接受手里的电影票已经失去价值的事实，像估计错误的午饭，剩下一大勺子吃不下又舍不得扔，为不清楚自己饭量而产生浪费而闷得难受。  
当他收拾好东西走出片场，最后回头看一眼这个大家一起工作一起打闹的地方时像现在一样难受，本来应该有更多的，更多的相处时间更多的话题去畅谈，但这一切忽然就结束了。

 

Hemsworth说他从不会联系Evans，他在骗人，他们上周才通过电话，不过Chris婉拒了他的邀请。Jeremy也约过他去喝酒，他用同样的理由回绝了对方：“我好像发烧了。”  
他的确发烧了，从十七个小时之前开始，他的前额烫的像亚特兰大正午的地面，他尝试过冰袋也尝试过冷水澡，最后却只能放任发热将脑袋里的回忆们炖成了一锅冬日菜肴，就像他下午看过的那些烹饪视频一样，热腾腾的，适合在降温的日子里享用。

 

再睡一觉吧。Chris这么想着，然后撑着最后一点力气踉跄地踱回了卧室，嘭的一声倒头就睡。他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，只记得睡着前他的脑袋依旧痛得，他想要把它摘下来。

 

Chris靠在床脚重新醒来的时候，手机铃声正响得能惹来邻居的连环投诉。也许今天又是那个暴脾气的Miller大叔负责他这个区的外卖吧，他这么想着，不耐烦地接起电话，“放在门口就行。”他低吼道，这时才发现自己的声音难听得像只老鸭子。  
不过管他呢？Miller又不会为此取笑他。

 

“Evans？”

 

Shit.——Chris的第一反应。电话那头的男人显然压根不是Miller大叔，而是他睡着前在他脑袋里驻足的最后一个人。Chris猛的坐直，动作之大晃得他的浆糊脑袋发疼。  
这一刻可能是这几天以来他最清醒的时候，上百条理由唰唰的从脑海里飞过，从新的片约到浇舒芙蕾的糖浆牌子，可他找不出一条能让对方在这么个不合适干任何事的下午打电话给他——他这个没有理由似乎就不会联系的家伙。

 

“嘿，Downey。”Chris尝试着听起来不错，至少听不出他在发着烧。

 

“你感冒了？”  
好吧，失败了。

 

“吹了点风而已，没事的。”Chris清了清喉咙回答他，打算蒙混过关。这估计也是Downey的魔法吧，Chris能感觉到自己总算精神一些了。

 

“记得按时吃药，Evans小朋友。”Downey笑道。不过他似乎不打算在这个话题打转，赶在Chris想出带过话题的玩笑之前话锋一转，“你最近有上网吗？”

 

“上了，我学会了几道菜。”Chris皱起眉头，他猜不到对方想听到什么答案。

 

“我不是在说这个。”那头的人又笑了起来，“我是说网上的那些，粉丝们忙着@你的内容。”

 

“没有，当然没有。”Chris用力地将肺泡里的每一颗空气挤出来，然后再吸进一大口，这个房间里他已经循环了一日一夜的空气。

 

他搞不明白Downey想说些什么，“是你不让我去看的。”他不喜欢自己这个耍赖似的语气，但他更不喜欢一头雾水的感觉。

 

“是的，但你实在应该看看这个。”对方似乎对他不稳定的情绪熟视无睹，自顾自地发了一个视频过来——作为他们这么久以来的第一条消息交流，在电话没有挂断的情况下发来的谈资。

 

“我看过这个。”Chris赶在对方再说下一句之前开口道，他怕Downey挂断电话，他不想就这么浪费他们的第一次重新联系。而且他的确看过，这是前些日子那一期点击量几乎翻倍的Avengers Assemble，他知道是什么导致了粉丝们在评论区的数不清的惊叹号，但他不知道为什么这人要发给他。

 

“如果你想，我也可以这么抱起你，再转上几个圈。”Chris按着太阳穴的拇指都泛白了，他的脑袋疼得几乎像是要炸开来了。这个回答也许有些敷衍，可管他呢？说得好像Downey用这个来找他不是个幼稚的选择一样。

 

他们本可以一直不联系，Chris不想Downey为了迎合他拖延的步伐而设置这样的怀旧项目，就像战后心理治疗一样，帮助这位老兵走出战争带来的阴霾。可Chris早已不害怕战争了，他的病根在于战争的结束，像John Watson一样，他也为不愿离开战场而跛脚，行动越发蹒跚了。

 

Downey曾经是他腰间的一把手枪，支撑着他在战场上幸存下来，可现在战争结束了，枪也总会留给下一代新兵，在他们的手上磨出相似的茧子。

 

“转圈，也许我的腰会抽筋。”那人笑了两声，是Chris久违的轻快。是啊，他远在洛杉矶，又怎么会知道Chris的心思，“不过我喜欢你的拥抱，那么约好了，在我们重逢的时候？”

 

Chris舔了舔干燥的下唇，将手机贴近耳朵，“也许吧。”他模糊地答应道，不愿迎接接下来的道别环节。不会有下一次了，他告诉自己，你要告诉他你不需要他再继续像这样照顾你了，剧组已经散伙，你的合约早已到期，战旗已经降下很久了。

 

“Downey，我想我需要告诉你——”“等一下，Dorito。”那人却忽然打断他道，“我快到了。”

 

Chris有些艰难地撑起身重新靠上床脚，他知道自己的眉毛在打结了，“你快到了？到哪？等一下，你别告诉我……”

 

“是的。”Downey还是那么轻快的语气，“再等我十分钟，哦不，我从这边绕过去的话应该只用七分钟，用不着下楼，我去登记就行了。”

 

“不，Downey，你为什么要过来？”Chris的声音在电话里听起来有点不对劲，Downey摸不准究竟是他的声音还是车窗外的风雨在颤抖，或许都有吧。

 

“我不能过来吗？”他调高了耳机音量，开始在波士顿的街巷中摆头拐弯，“Hemsworth说你从一个月前就开始以发烧为由拒绝和他回澳大利亚学习冲浪，我猜你可能又要开始服用安定剂了，所以我打算来看望你，顺便带了不少退烧药，你这种人是不会下楼买药的，我清楚得很。”

 

“Downey。”Chris抿紧了嘴唇，他听得出那边的杂音来源于拥挤的街道，“你没必要做这个。”

 

“这不是必不必要的问题，Chris，这只是我想不想的问题。你才是没必要阻止我的那个人。”男人在那头教训他道，语气一如既往，音量盖过了车水马龙的噪声。  
“我希望我们的以后还能有对方参与，好吗？”他这么问道，声音平缓却压得Chris透不过气来，“我得先监督你把烧退了，然后我想尝尝你的焗三文鱼，还有Jeremy的邀约，你必须陪我去……”

 

Chris靠在床位，歪着脑袋望着手机，他开了外放，Downey的声音像空气一样填满了这个房间。Chris闭上眼睛，他看见了抽屉里的那把手枪被他取出，重新别在腰带上，磨得发亮的枪柄光滑无痕，上面镌刻了一个花体的签名，和他每晚想念的是同一个人。

 

“你不回答我当作是默认了？”那头的背景音逐渐安静下来，在Chris反应过来之前响起了倒车入库的提示音，“准备好你的拥抱吧。”

 

今天Chris Evans依旧没能逃出自己的怀旧陷阱，他依旧受伤依旧痛苦，唯一不同的是今天他多了一把手枪，一把自愿的、他一直深爱的手枪。

 

“好，我等你吃晚餐。”这时Chris才总算回想起来自己的订餐内容，是芝士火腿披萨，是Downey的最爱之一。

 

Fin.


	8. 一个下午

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道该说什么，但这篇的确不太一样。

我在十二月底的波士顿遇见了琼斯。他还是老样子，一大把不符合年纪的大胡子和干瘦的身材，腰间的围裙扎得很紧，我送给他的那只钢笔还别在后裤袋上。

那天下午他不忙，于是我们赖在后院的那把大伞下聊了很久，直到阳光不足以让我看清楚他额前的卷发时才起身离开。我们聊了很多，远及上学时的事，近到他昨天遇见的一对客人。

“他们一定是相爱多年的情人。”琼斯这么告诉我，语气生动地起伏着。

我撑着发酸的下巴看着他，“为什么呢？”我问道，发现自己的声音都被他泡的那壶花茶养倦怠了。

“里面有一些不一样的东西，很不一样的东西。”他的语速快了起来，抬手朝我比划两下，语气更加抑扬顿挫了。我知道这是谈到他感兴趣的内容了，于是我继续撑着下巴，打算听听这对情人的故事。

 

他们似乎很特别，琼斯说，即使看得出早已不属于年轻人一列了，模样还是美好让人忍不住一个劲的偷瞟。

起先是年纪稍大些那位先生先到的，穿着一丝不苟的三件套，像是刚下班似的拎着厚重的外套和公文袋，问起琼斯是否还有空位时他甚至还有些气喘。琼斯领着他在室外的长沙发上就坐，这才在阳光下看清了他花白的头发，同西装一般梳得整齐，难得有一丝顽皮地垂下，搭在他的墨镜边上。“谢谢你的好位置，东海岸的阳光总是这么迷人。”那位先生笑着感谢他，琼斯告诉我，他的声音好听得完全配得上他出色的容貌。

“迷人的老先生，哼？”我问道。

“没错，他只花了两分钟就将我俘获了。”琼斯笑道。

 

十多分钟后另一位主人公到场了，穿着一件单薄的格子衬衫，后背却有一小块汗迹了。他有些着急地径直走进后院，赶在琼斯开口询问之前找到了他的同伴。“抱歉，亲爱的。”琼斯听见他向年长的先生道歉道，“我没想到你会比我早到。”而对方只是笑着告诉他用不着介意，然后直起腰吻了吻他因为奔跑而泛红的脸颊。

“他发现我瞧见了那个吻，所以他朝我笑了笑，甚至吐了个舌头。”琼斯做了个无奈的手势，同我一起笑了起来。

“迷人的老头。”我又一次肯定道。

 

他们点了一份炸鸡块，一份拿破仑雪糕附加一大杯啤酒。年轻一些的先生留着像琼斯一样的大胡子，颜色不如他的头发那般深棕，浅一些，沾着些啤酒泡沫在上好的阳光下闪着明亮的金色。他带着一副黑框眼镜，似乎没有镜片，不过这很好理解，像他一样英俊的男子总是需要些什么来掩盖周围像阳光一样的耀眼光芒。

琼斯形容那两位先生坐在一起的模样为“我们上学时未曾见过的完美油画”，即使他们仅仅是坐在他的小餐馆的后院嚼着炸鸡块——琼斯母亲和我都最中意的炸鸡块。

 

“他们始终坐得很近，时常凑近对方的耳边说话，然后咧开嘴快活的笑起来。”琼斯望着自己的手指在空中框住的夕阳，像是在自言自语，“他们的交往自然而亲密，像是那位老先生总是能从竹篮中找到大胡子先生喜欢的长条形鸡块一样，他甚至不需要思考就会将那块炸鸡挑出，递给他对面的男人。”

“默契的熟练，对，那是他们的默契。”琼斯转过来看向我，“你知道吗，这是我第一次如此专注地观察一对顾客，我知道这不太礼貌，但我忍不住。”

“因为他们的与众不同？”我轻声问道。

琼斯学着我的样子撑住下巴，他想了好一会儿，久得足够我将杯里的所有椰蓉挑出。“与众不同，我不知道该怎么告诉你他们的与众不同。”他最后却只能这样回答我。

 

他们在最后一丝阳光消失之前离开了琼斯的小店。年长的先生为他的同伴打包了一份烩面，“抱歉甜心，我明早可能没办法为你做早餐了。”他向大胡子先生道歉，一只手伸到对方背后轻轻地拍了拍。“你知道我总是做不到责怪你的。”大胡子先生爽朗地笑道，琼斯端出那份烩面时却瞧见了他低着头的落寞模样，老先生一定也看见了，他看起来是那么无奈。

我转过头去看向琼斯，他的讲述在这里做了一个冗长的停顿。“后来呢？”我轻声催促他。

他想了一会儿，“他们的确相爱多年了。”他说道，然后又停了一会儿，最后答非所问地回答我，“但我想他们一起相处的时间或许不长。”

我又看了他一眼，“所以他们在这个门前分道扬镳了。”我吸了一口不情愿的气，下了结论。

“不不不，当然不，但你也可以说是这样。”琼斯的回答似乎越来越乱了。

 

我知道他只说到了一半，后面一定还有什么，需要他深思熟虑、推敲好每一个字后再说出来。于是我没有打断他，只是像上学时一样安静地，在旁边等着他带我走完这个故事的最后一段。

“你有想过，如果米娅和塞巴斯蒂安没有分开，他们会是什么模样的吗？”琼斯突然开口了，他缓慢地转过头来，直直地盯着我。

“什么？”我皱起眉头看着他，“米娅，塞巴斯蒂安，你在和我谈论电影吗？”我深吸了一口气，盯着他，问他。

“是的。”他回答道，眼神始终粘着在我的眼睛里，“米娅和塞巴斯蒂安，如果没有分开，我想他们会像这两位先生一样。

“没有被生活打败，没有被隔阂打败。他们将始终站在一起，就像这两位先生一样。”

我一直看着他，看着他的眼睛和那里面的一点点犹豫与很多很多的坚定，“琼斯。”我的语速很慢很慢，“不是每一对情人都能如此勇敢，跨过那道坎。”

“我明白。”琼斯轻轻地笑了，“我明白，这就是为什么我始终注视这他们。”

琼斯最后看了我一眼，里面有太多的情感，然后他转回去盯着我的杯子，“他们是与众不同的，他们是难得的勇敢的。”他这么说道，低下了头。

 

那天下午我离开琼斯的小店时夕阳还不肯服输地挂在天际，我向他挥挥手，走的时候没有回头。

是啊，我走在赤红的阳光下想道，他们是那么勇敢。而我和米娅，只能赶在阳光消失之前离开，躲过即将到来的黑暗，躲过爱人在这黑暗中不知道何时会松开的手。我们不够勇敢，只能等着时间将对方像琼斯摩挲那支钢笔上年轻的我们刻下的誓言一般抹去，留下的最后一点痕迹，再由收拾好心情的我们亲自上门，取回，藏起。

“很高兴能再见到你。”琼斯在最后这么对我说，然后他从后腰摸出那支钢笔递给我。我接过时摸到了上面的刻字，他们经历过孩子泄愤似的刮弄，经历过大人小心的修理，还经历了他日日夜夜的抚摸。

“那么再见。”我对他说道。

在这支钢笔上我摸到了自己的名字，但始终没有摸到“琼斯”这个名字了。

 

Fin.


	9. 住在男朋友家的一天里我都干了些什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐尼视角第一人称，是从床伴到恋人的过程。

1

说是男朋友其实不准确，因为那时我们还没有确定关系。我知道这听起来很奇怪，我之前也没干过这种事——在没确定关系的对象家里寄住，可能我年轻的时候发生过这种事，但那绝对是意外，是在我晕晕乎乎的时候发生的。但这一次不一样，我非常清醒，当Chris装作随意（他装得一点都不自然）地问我要不要留下来住一天的时候，我几乎想都没想就答应他了。该死的，我应该学他的样子假装好好犹豫一会儿的。

 

不管怎样，总之我和Chris Evans相拥着在他那张舒服得要命的双人床上睡了将近十个小时，虽然我睁开眼睛的时候他的大腿正压在我腰上重得我喘不过气来，但不得不说这一觉还是让我神清气爽得像是年轻了十岁，毕竟他的脑袋还靠在我肩膀上，明显是装出来的轻缓呼吸正吹着我的发尾。这种体验很难得，拥抱这种场景在以往的那几次不常有的我和他的床上经历中几乎只出现过几分钟，我知道Chris喜欢完事之后的温存，但他总是更在乎帮我做清理。

 

所以这天早上的拥抱和在装睡的事实让我满足，要知道一个面对我小心翼翼的Chris比什么都让我满足，这总能让我清楚地意识到他有多在乎我的感受。那一天下来他总是发挥不了作用的拙劣演技甚至能让我怀疑他是不是对我也抱有特殊情感了——就是我对他抱有的这种，撇开性之后剩下的过多的情感。

这真糟糕，让我忍不住偷笑了。

 

 

2

早餐很好，不过我觉得那已经是午餐了——等我们俩磨磨唧唧地起床，磨磨唧唧地洗漱，磨磨唧唧地打开冰箱门发现没有鸡蛋了再等Chris磨磨唧唧地去把鸡蛋买回来，已经十二点四十几了。两个太阳蛋，一大勺他顺路买回来的炖牛肉，我还花了一通五分钟的电话弄明白了他的烤面包机怎么用，“为我第一次得到RDJ的一个留宿干杯——”对桌那个举着啤酒杯的男人大叫道，我配合地给他讲了维京人的笑话（因为他那时又开始蓄胡子了），然后我们干杯，嚼那份炖过头的牛肉，随意地聊天。我猜他也躲在酒杯后偷笑了，我们都会这个把戏。

 

3

饭后我们干了一件疯狂的事情，起因其实只是我陪他到前院浇花，接着我发现了他的另一支水枪，然后我朝他的后背开了一枪，没控制好水阀，所以我们就在他家门口闹了起来。这不能怪我，也怎么说都不能怪他，应该怪他的白背心，穿太少了。

 

所幸Chris没把Dodge接来洛杉矶，不然我就有两个对手了。不过那不意味着我一定会输掉水枪比赛，毕竟Chris其实一直在让着我（这让我心情大好），当然如果我把注意力从他那件已经全湿了的背心上移开的话我也会更有几率胜利的，但这显然不太有可能。

最后我们都湿透了，Chris严重一点，我撇开眼睛没去看他勾勒出那处形状的短裤，那太过了，我的血压会上去的。Chris拉着我，我们光着脚踩湿了他的整个客厅去后院晒太阳，我不知道我们躺在那儿聊了多久，从午饭的那家餐厅到我在朋友生日会上唱的歌，一直到我的衣服都干透了我们才重新进屋。

 

这个时候我们已经不太像“会上床的朋友”这么一种关系了，应该再亲密一点，谁知道那是什么一个关系了，我不在乎这叫什么，只要它让我忍不住偷笑。

 

 

4

我还记得在拍摄复仇者联盟系列的时候Chris差不多每天都会睡午觉，在他的或者我的或者Hemsworth的拖车里，抱着Dodge或者我的美国队长玩偶或者India的大鲨鱼抱枕，但是直到我在他家住下的这一天我才知道，那只是因为中午是他一天下来为数不多能好好睡觉的时间——那套制服在大中午的亚特兰大能焖熟一整个Chris Evans，于是罗素们给他放了行。

 

这很不妙，因为我睡午觉的习惯几乎是雷打不动的，加上那两支水枪消耗的体力和洛杉矶一直在催我闭眼的阳光，不睡午觉似乎不太合情理了。但这就意味着Chris会看着我睡觉，甚至会偷拍那么一两张照片存做手机壁纸（他干过这事）。这很不妙，换做是其他人我还不会太在意，但这是Evans，我喜欢他多过其他人，所以不行，那会让我往不愉快的方向想象。

于是我试着说服他和我一块儿好好睡一觉，“来吧，Dorito。”我向他张开手臂。他当然知道我在想什么，“我可以坐在你身边看书。”Chris的语气非常诚恳，“你用不着担心我会再拍什么照片的，Downey。”

 

他说到做到，真的从主卧的书架上摸了两本杂志进客房，这一次我身下不是Chris那张舒服的要命的双人床了，不过既然本人已经靠在我身旁了，那也就不那么重要了。

 

等我再一次在Chris身边睁开眼睛时天色已经暗了一成，这让我懊悔：难得的一天独处，似乎全用在睡觉上了。我又一次为自己的年纪感到无奈。不过好在有一颗沉甸甸的脑袋这会儿正挨在我身边，随着我转身的动作还往我怀里拱了拱，这回不是装睡了，他在我身边睡熟了。我意识到Chris挨着我睡着的那一刻是奇妙的，像电影里的台词一样，我希望时间停在那一刻，好让我这个不如以往灵光的大脑好好地记住那一刻的感觉。那时我们正处于一个艰难的时期，怎么也没法确定对方的心意是否与自己一致，谁也抓不准时机迈出那一步，能被我碰巧抓住这么一个最接近我想要的结局的时刻，是我的幸运。

 

Chris醒了以后我们没有谈论这件事，我喜欢这个，没有人开口谈论或是开玩笑去打破它，我喜欢这个。在下一次或者再下一次见面的时候，我会拥有他的，我和自己打赌道。

 

 

5

我们在酒吧街吃了晚饭，不正经的吃了不少烧烤，喝了一桶带水龙头的啤酒，然后在不停跑厕所的时候红着脸互相取笑。我和很多朋友都有过这样的经历，但不得不承认Chris是最棒的一位，不光是因为我们之间那点没戳破的小心思，我想我们是天生适合对方的，和他交往几乎完全用不着担心琐碎的事情，只顾喝完杯里的啤酒就够了。

 

不过说到小心思，噢，我们在那间酒吧漆成紫红色的厕所里接吻了，我想是因为Chris喝多了，他在喝了酒的晚上总是亢奋一些，更何况隔壁间的两个男人似乎已经脱裤子了，他这种年轻人难免按捺不住。和他接吻棒极了，他像一只野兽一般极具侵略性，有力而迅速，但总是进退有度，即使喝醉了也懂得好好照顾我的口腔。唔，Chris的吻，能排得上我最喜欢他的地方的前十了。

 

那晚我们拦了辆出租车回家，在车上胡乱开无意义的玩笑，我想在司机的眼里我们应该比实际上要醉得厉害一点，但那不重要，我就要离开Chris的房子和他温暖得要命的怀抱了，我不介意让自己看起来像个醉鬼，我只是不想听见他说那些分别的话。谁知道下一次见面是什么时候了呢？见鬼的。

 

我装作要睡着了，没有主动告诉司机我的地址，去他的，如果Chris真的执意要我回家，他要么就记得要么就会来问我。我自暴自弃地靠在车门上想着这些，甚至不打算理会车窗冷得快把我的耳朵冻麻了。噢，下雨了，我这么嘟囔了一声。

 

然后我没想到的是，在我说完那句话之后我身边的男人把我搂了过去，轻轻的，不像他的力道的轻。“你妈妈会同意让你明早再回家吗？”他靠近我不那么冷的那一只耳朵这么问我，我听得出他还醉着，太好了，我心想，于是我也“还醉着”的回答他：“当然了，大个子。”

 

后面的三十多分钟车程里我们就这么靠在一起，我枕在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛回想他刚才问我话时温暖的吐息。我想我的偷笑被他瞧见了吧，但是管他呢？我爱他的双人床。

 

 

7

像下午一样，我们又恢复到了沉默的相处模式，直到他在我泡着浴缸发呆的时候闯进来，这个房子里才重新有了连续的声音。那晚他很用力，就像那个吻一样，好在还是夏天，不然我可能会很扫兴地问他能不能进房间做，因为被他抱着放在洗手台上实在是有点儿冷。感谢夏天，我好好地享受了一把他家的浴缸和那处进水的奇妙感觉。

 

做完之后我们又开始絮絮叨叨地聊天了，可能是我们都意识到明天又要分开了，而今天我们几乎一整天都在睡觉。当谈到他上一次用我的照片做手机壁纸的时候，我刮了他的鼻尖，“告诉我，小伙子，你为什么要这么干？”

 

他原本搭在我肩上的手臂收了回去，抓起我的手玩起了我来不及修剪的指甲，“这会让我觉得你一直在。”他笑道。

 

“我当然一直在。”我皱起眉头，就像是在教训他一样，“就像你昨天打电话给我，我就会来。”

“不是这种。”他回答得很快，我下意识地以为我搞砸了，于是我也跟着紧张了起来，Chris顿了好一会儿，“是像这样。”他又伸长了手臂，将我结结实实地搂进怀里，“是像这样。”他凑近我的脑袋边重复道。

 

我有一瞬间产生了一种感觉：其实Chris的心情是与我一样的，他也在渴求着我，就像我渴求他一样。我被他抱得动弹不得，我知道这很不妙。“先放开我好吗？你的力气打的能把我压成沙丁鱼罐头了。”我这么开玩笑道，其实一点都不想他放手。

 

“不好。”他又一次很干脆地回答道，就像是在和我赌气。

 

一股热流冲进了我的大脑，撞得我几乎要为此窒息——我想我们是心意相通的，是的，我们会是的。于是我缓慢地抬起头望向Chris，我清楚自己要说的那句话有可能带来什么样的后果，但管他呢？我已经忍不下去了。

 

“Chris。”我轻声告诉他，“那是情人才会做的事。”

 

我们平静地注视着对方，只有心里清楚我们为这句话等了多久。我感觉得到那股热流要命地堵在了我的泪腺里，涨得发疼。快啊，Evans，我在心里催促。

 

于是我感觉到他将我抱得更紧了，这次我可能真的会变成罐头，我分神地想到。然后Chris告诉我：“那么我们在一起。”他的语速比我快多了，我这颗注意力高度集中的脑袋反反复复地读了五遍才肯相信自己的耳朵，“好。”我埋进了他的怀抱，等着自己慢慢地变成一个罐头，一个红着脸的偷笑的罐头。

 

 

8

第二天早上我醒来时拿错了床头柜上的手机，我之所以会发现是因为，屏保是我自己睡着的样子。这个小混蛋，还是拍了照。我撇了撇嘴，然后又伸长了胳膊去摸到了自己的手机，转过身对准身后还在熟睡的Chris——咔擦——我满意地看着自己的新屏保，抬头吻了吻我还在睡梦中的男朋友——没错，他终于成为我的男朋友了。

 

Fin.


	10. We Are One

Chris Evans被绑架了。 

 

在走下那辆车窗都被挡实的“黑车”之前，他还发了条短信给联系人的第二位，告诉对方他今晚不回去吃饭。而等他的亲弟弟、这件事儿的知情者也是亲哥个人信息出卖者的Scott Evans收到这条短信的时候，Chris已经被绑架犯拖上私人飞机了。 

不过当然，别担心，他的待遇不错，起码能手边摆着这飞机上的最后一听（已经被人喝了一口的）可口可乐，望着机窗外的美利坚大好河山，然后问问他对面的绑架犯：“今晚吃什么？” 

而他的绑架犯、正在一边撕自己额头上的假眉毛一边疼得抽气的Robert Downey Jr.先生对此做出的反应是：“唔……不知道。” 

看吧，这可不是优秀的绑架案例。 

 

这是一场密谋已久的绑架，而要问Chris的绑架是什么时候开始，这可得追溯到他今天上班之前。或者说得准确些，是他开始工作的前十分钟，在他琢磨今晚吃什么的时候。 

头发直直竖起、穿着厚实警服的Evans先生当时正站在更衣室的门后，双手忙着把衬衫的下摆塞进西裤里。然后一位工作人员敲敲门进来了。   
“Chris？Elsa说这位是你今天的助理。”她低头看着手机上的（应该是Elsa发过来的）短信，“你待会儿貌似要加班了。”她抬起头笑了笑。 

接着她就这么在Chris疑惑的眼神中撑着门让身后的“陌生男子”跨进了更衣室，在Chris反应过来之前关上了门。 

啊？加班？他今晚还约了Scott去看球赛。 

“你好？”Chris一头雾水。 

“好好好你好你好。”来者出乎他意料地没有一点生疏的意思，快步走上来一把握住他的肩膀，脸上的笑容大得能把他的眼睛挤成一条缝，“好久不见亲爱的。” 

Chris一头饱和雾水地看着他。 

“我知道你现在有很多问题想问。”这位“代理助理”用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过基于你马上就要上台了，我想等你下台了我们再聊也来得及。” 

“不等等！”Chris皱着眉头叫起来，“你还没告诉我你到底是——” 

噢操。 

他看见他的“代理助理”把他的墨镜摘了下来——而Chris绝对比这个星球上的任何一个人（除了Downey他爹妈）都更熟悉这双眼睛的家伙。绝对。 

“你怎么在这儿？！”Chris这下是实实在在地尖叫出来了，好在Downey捂嘴的手伸得够快才没把门外的女士们吓得鞋跟离地。 

“Dorito嘘……冷静点。”贴的假眉毛有将近一寸宽的Downey摆出一个为难的表情，“等你工作结束了我们再谈这个好吗？我会在后门等你……” 

“但是Downey这……”救命，Chris的脑袋哀鸣道，他可从来没有想象过这人会这么轻而易举地出现在他面前。 

“好了好了Evans。”Downey执着地扭开更衣室的门把手，转回来堪称严肃地瞪着Chris，“现在先把你的坏警官结束。”他指着门外，脸上写着“这不是靠‘Downey……’能解决的问题了”。 

“Downey……”   
“不。” 

Chris站在台上鞠躬的时候还在怀疑这个男人是上帝专门派来教会他“如何在两分钟内接受核弹那么大的精神冲击再平复好心情去上台演那个该死的警察”的。 

 

等“那个该死的警察”结束，Chris已经快被自己脑袋里嗡嗡叫着“DowneyDowneyDowney”的蜂群逼疯了。不是说他这几年来的心理素质没有被锻炼起来——而是说，拜托，他们已经几个月没见过面了，连Face time都没有的那种没见过面。谁家的短信比得上这位先生的真人？ 

“Downey。”Chris的眼睛黏在这人身上，“现在可以解释一下为什么你的双脚会踩在纽约的剧院里而不是英国的马场里了吗？” 

“我的确很想现在就把一切告诉你。”Downey的为难的表情又一次出现了——这很可能是装出来的，Chris猜想——“可按照行程，你现在必须赶往下一个工作点，所以原谅我，Chris，我们路上说好吗。” 

“下一个工作点？”Chris皱起眉头，“所以你真的是来顶替我的助理的？” 

“不全……是。”Downey含糊其辞，然后赶在Chris继续像个好奇宝宝似的问个不停之前拉开了剧院的后门，“这边请，Mr.Evans。”他笑道。 

“我该对这抱有怀疑心态的对吗？” 

“当然了。”Downey啪嗒一声落上门锁，“毕竟这可是绑架。” 

 

这不是Chris第一次上这架飞机了，不过这还是他第一次在不知道目的地的情况下上来。   
“我们去哪？”他皱着眉头问机门边的男人。   
“呃……有你的工作而需要你过去的地方。”   
“你没说实话对吧？”   
“我尽可能了。” 

狡猾的男人。Chris心想。 

他于是也没有再问目的地，只听话地坐在位置里喝他的可乐，然后在心里琢磨他这个总让人猜不中下一步的情人到底想干什么。   
“今晚吃什么？”他随口问道。   
“唔……不知道。”Downey正靠在座椅旁撕他那两根好笑的假眉毛，“这得看你的客户想吃什么了。”   
“所以我有一个客户。”Chris皱眉。   
“某种程度上来说是这样的……”Downey又开始含糊其辞，“不过放心，你见过她……也可以说是认识……”   
“所以是一位女性。”Chris打断他。   
Downey一下子噎住了。   
“我认识的女性。”   
Chris挑眉。他也许能在着陆之前问出点什么。 

“我的大明星。”Downey走过来靠上他的座椅，“你这样让我很为难。”   
“因为对方让你保密？”   
“而你不怎么配合工作。”Downey干脆放弃那根眉毛，俯下身在他的发旋处落下一个吻。   
“也许你可以告诉我。”Chris按住他的脖子，然后仰起头捉住他的嘴唇，“然后相信我会装作一无所知。”   
“不太可能。”Downey和他唇齿相贴着嘟囔道。   
嘶——“噢嘿！”——Chris猛的撕掉了他的假眉毛。 

 

Chris中途睡着了，失去了靠飞行时间估算着陆地的机会。不过那没什么，他摸了摸肩膀上的这颗脑袋，他很乐意用这个来交换“陪Downey睡觉”。 

窗外的景色千篇一律，无非还是美利坚上空的云层。Chris的手指缠在发丝上打着旋，窗外夕阳的暖光投在他的指尖和这人的发尾，反射出柔和的光。   
“Downey……”Chris的吻轻轻地落在他的头顶，“谢谢我的客户，让我被你绑架。” 

他听见这家伙在偷笑了，而他知道这些都会算进总账里，等这次绑架结束之后再好好地计回来。 

 

“呼……啊。”走在前面的男人站在机门前伸着大大的懒腰，“我像是睡了一个世纪那么久。”   
“的确不像是个负责的绑匪。”Chris耸耸肩笑道。   
机门缓慢拉开，Downey转过身想反驳些什么，机舱下传过来的一个声音却先一步打断了他——   
“Evans——！！！”   
Chris探头一望，望见了一个踩着楼梯跑上来的Scarlett。 

“好久不见！”剪着利落短发的女人抱了抱这个还楞在平台上的大个子，“你可总算到了。”   
Chris一下子怔住了。“你……”他张大了嘴说不出话，猛的转过去瞪着一旁笑得眼睛都眯起的Downey，“所以我的客户是Scarlett？”   
“还有你的Chris兄弟。”Hemsworth的白衬衫出现在Scarlett身后，是一如既往的不扣好扣子，然后他习惯性地一巴掌拍在了Chris的胸上。   
“以及看起来不打算爬上来的Jeremy和Mark。”退到一旁的Downey补充道，他在看见Chris难以置信的表情时笑红了脸，“怎么样，喜欢这项工作吗？”   
“不能再好了。”Chris再也控制不住自己，一步上前用拧麻花的劲儿搂住了这个脸上写满了骄傲的男人。   
“我告诉过你的。”他似乎听见Scarlett这么对Hemsworth低语道。 

 

“那么今晚吃什么？”Chris坐在前排发问。他的激动劲儿和拥抱好友们的力气都消耗得差不多了，这会儿肚子又开始咕咕叫了。   
“要问老大了。”Hemsworth戳了戳Downey的手臂。   
“我今天只是个绑匪。”Downey举手投降，“Scarlett才是老大，问她。”   
“我想这该问人质。”Scarlett扭过头看向同排的Chris。   
“同意，我们这几天已经把这周围吃过一趟了。”Jeremy一把拍在Downey的大腿上，忽略了对方的痛呼，“所以听Chris的！”   
“同意！”Mark一把拍在他的另一只大腿上。   
Chris为此大笑起来。“那……”他摸了摸下巴的胡渣——   
“我们去吃土耳其烤肉吧。” 

 

Fin.


	11. Jim今天辞职了吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim是🍑也是🍬的经纪人，名字是真的，不过本文是虚构的。

今天Jim辞职了吗？

没有。

 

1 经纪人的烦恼

如果说在这个世界上有什么制度值得在形成之前就被全美利坚人民投票否决掉，那么Jim会第一个提名例行酒会。

倒不是说Jim有多讨厌酒会——事实上这很好，能允许他领着“天使们”(他是这么称呼他负责的艺人们的)去见见前辈们以及高层们，同这家公司签约的大明星不少，Jim从来擅长利用机会，而“天使们”自然也懂得如何配合。

听起来很好，而且公司外聘的厨师总是能掐准酒渍樱桃蛋糕的甜度。所以没错，除开在Jim手机通讯录里备注为“Kid1”和“Kid2”的两位先生，一切都非常美好。

[信息正在发送至“Kid1”……发送失败]

Chris去哪了？他的手机关机了。——Jim  
他在我这儿。——Kid2  
让他过来见个人。——Jim

Robert？——Jim  
噢抱歉，怎么了？——Kid2  
叫Chris过来一趟，我在入门第二根柱子后面。——Jim  
他去上厕所了。——Kid2  
好吧，那等他出来之后。谢了。——Jim  
不客气。——Kid2

你最好别告诉我他上了四十分钟的厕所。——Jim  
我很抱歉，亲爱的，但是Chris貌似已经回去了。——Kid2  
什么？这个小混蛋。那你现在能过来吗？上次那位制片人回国了，她想见见你。——Jim

呃……我现在可能不太方便。——Kid2  
如果你说的“不太方便”是指你和Chris，在车里不知道为什么缠成一团，嘴巴和嘴巴不知道为什么黏在一起，那么我是不会原谅你们的。——Jim  
还有，把车窗升上去！！！——Jim

真的很抱歉:(——Kid2  
我会辞职的，我真的会。——Jim  
你不会的:）——Kid2

 

 

2 你们已经成年了吧

 

“嘿听着，Robert，如果你不打算在我家沙发上过夜，那么放过我可怜的薯片袋子然后抬起你的小屁股，出门右拐，你比任何人都熟悉地下停车场怎么走。”Jim叉着腰瞪着他，不知道是在为薯片还是他的空调毯生气，反正这两样都在接受Downey的虐待。

 

“我认识你之前你的上司说你是全公司最包容的员工。”Downey盯着电视机不看他，继续往嘴里塞薯片，“我现在开始怀疑他这么说是不是只为了让我满怀期待地在合同上签名。”

 

“我只能说‘包容’不包括忍受你——这个新戏开拍才四天就开始大嚼膨化食品的大明星——窝在我家沙发上熬Netflix。这点绝对不在合同上。”Jim叹了口气搭上Downey身后的靠背，“说吧，这回Evans小子又干了什么好事？”

 

沙发上的男人呛了口薯片，匆匆忙忙地抢过桌上的水杯咕噜咕噜地扭头喝水。

 

“别装了，能让你有家不回蜷在我这儿的只有前年大选和Chris Evans。”Jim象征性地瞄了眼腕上的手表，“介于那颗玉米头已经当选一个世纪了，Chris Evans。”

 

“你还有其他口味的薯片吗？”

“他是不是忘了周年纪念日？”

“…………嗯。”

 

“那你应该马上回去。”Jim的微笑挂得比谁都快，他莫名其妙地从沙发夹缝里摸出一根棒球棍塞进Downey手里，“拿着这个回家，结结实实地揍他一顿，然后下楼，开车去麦当劳，点一盒炸薯条。”经纪人指指他怀里的家庭装薯片袋子，“比这个强多了。”

 

“……你说的这法子完全不靠谱。”Downey嚼着薯片抱怨道，手指开始慢吞吞地搅和袋子里的薯片碎，“我要是下得去手也用不着来你这儿了。”

 

“所以你来干什么的？”Jim皮笑肉不笑地夺回自己的棒球棍，“来吃薯片看综艺节目？还是等着我说‘那我帮你下手’？”

 

“我只是来……噢Jimmy，我知道这很幼稚，但我还是会生气。”Downey皱起眉头，看向Jim的眼神足以让任何一个十二岁以上的姑娘母性大发，“我不忍心说出来让他内疚，但我控制不住自己的失望，你懂我意思吧？”

 

“我懂。”Jim望着他深重地叹了口气，放松下弯起的嘴角，他抿着嘴想了一会儿，“我还是去给你拿包薯片吧。”

 

“谢了亲爱的。”

 

于是经纪人站起身走回储物柜旁，伸手打算去拿今晚的第三包薯片，但在他拿到之前，他先一步看见了自己亮起的手机屏幕。

 

……

Downey在你那儿吗？——Kid1

他在对吗？拜托了Jim，告诉我他在。——Kid1

我准备了纪念日惊喜，告诉我他在你那儿好吗？——Kid1

他是不是生气了？(可我不知道原因)——Kid1

JimJimJimJimJimJim!!!!!!!——Kid1

Downey一定在你那儿对吧？我现在过来接他，请不要告诉他。——Kid1

RDJ MIA!!!!HELP!!!!!——Kid1

我到楼下了兄弟，我猜你俩可能是喝多了，但是拜托，请原谅我，蛋糕会化了的。——Kid1

 

“Robert？”Jim一边翻看手机短信一边走回沙发边，步速快得脚下起风，沙发里窝着的那一大只动物抬起头发出一个表示疑问的单音，然后猝不及防地被他一把扯了起来。“Jimmy？？”Downey毫不知情地挣扎了一下，“拿薯片用不着我自个儿去吧？”

 

“不，Robert。”Jim短暂地把眼睛从手机屏幕上移开，几乎称得上是恶狠狠地瞪了一眼正在被他拽向玄关的Downey，“我其实根本没法懂你，也不打算再让你糟蹋我的薯片了。”

 

Fin.


	12. 他也许永远也管不住自己的嘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全是很短的片段:)

1   
说实话，Downey坐在后台咬吸管的时候，还是有那么点心虚的。   
他猜得到Chris点开那条推文的时候会是怎么无奈的笑容，在心里又会盘算些什么教训他的方法。他清楚得很——Chris不怎么喜欢粉丝轰炸，自然也不会支持鼓励他在团体视频里喊那种话。   
但那有什么呢？Downey把吸管咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。他不会真的拿我怎么样的。 

 

2   
土耳其烤肉的主意是Jeremy第一个提出来的，而Downey完全同意。   
这很好。Downey一边拉扯自己的卷发一边把奶昔吸得呼噜呼噜叫。他需要一些会叫的饮料来分散注意力。   
分散一点，关于那条推文的心虚。还有一点Jeremy对奶昔尖叫的抱怨。 

 

3   
可在Jeremy的埋怨结束之前，出人意料的，风尘仆仆的Chris拉开了烤肉店的玻璃门。   
“没有人告诉过我这个！”Downey叫起来。   
“惊喜！”Scarlett抿着嘴笑道，“为了你能尽早饶了这些无辜的吸管。”她低声补充道。   
Downey认为这姑娘在噎住他这事儿上功力见长了。 

 

4   
有个英国人研究过现代人的注意力，说是只有八秒。   
但Evans在的场合绝对会延长。Downey放下奶昔望向眼前的人和他绝对暖和得不像话的怀抱。   
他值得的注意力没有上限。 

 

5   
他们在走廊里分享了一个短暂的吻，和一个长得过分的拥抱。Chris的手臂和肩膀就像Downey家过冬那床被子，能让他钻进去就不肯出来了。   
“这是我们的印记。”Chris放开他摸了摸他手臂上的纹身，“你没法想象我现在有多激动。”   
“那再抱一个。”   
他真的完全不想从这个抱抱里出来。 

 

6   
离开机场之前Downey发了一条推文，是张粉丝制作的图——将手臂上的纹身换成了Chris Evans。   
Chris的忍耐程度不止于此。Downey哼着小曲甩上车门。而他不打算管住自己的嘴。   
毕竟他的手臂上的确有Chris的无数个吻不是吗？ 

 

7   
再见面的时候Chris正趴在自己家的沙发上，醉成了一滩烂泥。   
“Robert。”他眯起眼睛望着近在咫尺的恼火的脸，耸动着傻笑起来，“明早还会见到你吗？”   
“你不光会见到我，还会见到我的紫甘蓝玉米沙拉。”Downey揉乱他的头发，“起来把药吃了。”   
Chris咕噜咕噜吞下那杯温水的时候在想，可能这就是为什么他总是会原谅Downey那张管不好的嘴。这怪不得他。这是沙拉的错。 

 

8   
“Downey……”电话那头的Chris在杂音中叹气，“你答应过上节目不乱说话的。”   
“我没有乱说。”电话这头的Downey对着自家后院无意识地挺了挺胸膛，“我只是说我们是一家人——美国队长、钢铁侠——我们的确是一家人。”   
“但我还是决定没收你的钥匙，我们约好的，既然你食言了，那么接下来的一周里你只能拜托我给你开门了。休想从阳台翻进来！”   
“噢Chris，你不会真的以为一周不进你家会对我有多大损失吧？我才不会翻阳台。”Downey对着后院翻了个白眼。   
“我下周三约了Scarlett过来烧烤。”   
“操。”他简短地评价道。   
电话那头的大男孩忍不住大笑起来，爽朗的笑声掩盖住身旁的风吹草木声。Downey在这头佯怒着威胁电话听筒：“你等着我待会儿就去给我家换门锁”，然后收了线小跑去锁门。   
“We are family——”他还在哼那段调调，满意地瞪着门外还没笑完的Chris Evans。   
是谁说他们凑在一起的时候总是像小孩子一样的？小孩子可不会干没收钥匙这么过分的事儿，Downey在心里抱怨道。不过看在他今天带了那么大一束花和泰式春卷的份上，好吧，今天还是可以开门的。 

 

9   
他们总是在拍戏与休假的间隙中频繁地见面。对方家大门的钥匙永远系在自家钥匙旁边，随着走动叮当作响，四季的体温流转着温暖着这熟悉的联系。   
Chris的夹克边缘几乎被他摩挲得起毛，屋里的空调一早关了，按计划该到的男人却还没出现。打个电话吧，Chris还没察觉到自己瘪下的嘴角，摸出塞在屁股兜里的手机，可还没来得及按下快捷键，楼下就响起了某位迟到先生的声音。   
“Chris——”   
被叫到名字的男人行动快于大脑地冲了出去，把住阳台栏杆往下一望，那个戴着米奇老鼠发箍的男人正插着腰朝他的阳台喊话。   
“走啦——Chris——”   
此刻是上午八点四十三分，气温二十一度，适宜出行。今天洛杉矶迪士尼卖出的几万张票中，有两张成人票这会儿正服服帖帖地躺在Robert Downey Jr.的外套暗兜中，等着它们的主人用它们来换那件被没收了的礼物。   
“知道啦——”Chris卯足了劲儿喊回去，声音萦绕在玄关处，直到他锁上自家大门也还没散去。   
Chris捏紧兜里的钥匙，依旧没有察觉到自己的嘴角何时勾高得足以挂住这根小东西。 

 

10   
Chris推开浴室门的时候，Downey已经将那条Facebook发出去了。   
——“Does the Internet ever stop?”   
“Do you ever stop?”Chris撑在床沿，注视着他的眼里是Downey再熟悉不过的责怪——无论他在社交网络还是公共场合说什么稍稍过分的话，Chris都是这么看着他，却始终没有再之后的惩罚。   
于是Downey从手机前抬起头，回敬他一个同样是一如既往的得逞的笑容。   
Robert Downey Jr.也许永远也管不住自己的嘴。   
毕竟没有人会管嘛。 

 

Fin.


	13. 软糖

Robert在往手提购物篮里扔盒装方糖的时候，弯腰从儿童货架上拿了一包熊宝宝软糖。他知道这玩意意味着重复“噢我又没有忍住睡前不吃甜食所以我要去再刷一次牙了”或是“这个味道其实不好吃一个五十几的大男人也不该买草莓牛奶味”之类的幼稚问题，但他仅仅是站在货架前盯着手里陌生的全新包装，然后多拿了一包、还是旧包装的热带水果味。

 

他喜欢热带水果味，且一直都如此。

 

 

日常采购的清单皱皱巴巴，横竖满是他用指甲掐出来的“完成”。Robert驱车回家，将副驾驶位的车窗开到最大，任由洛杉矶用肆无忌惮的热浪与莽撞的风灌满他的鼻腔，也吹散他浴室里最后一支定型喷雾的杰作。他哼起没有名字的小曲，即使随性而为的音调一从唇齿之间吹出就会被风与热撞散，他也无所谓于自娱自乐。

 

况且风与热使他放松，正如拥抱与亲吻。

 

 

大街上的行人不多，阳伞下的双人位算得上有余。Robert泊好车直奔奶油甜筒而去，推开沉重店门的时候恰好遇见了一位旧同事。“还是奶油味？”他最欣赏的一位造型师走过来拍了拍他按在取餐柜台上的手背，“说真的Robert，你也该尝尝香草味了。”对方朝他笑道。

而他只是耸耸肩。“老熟人总不会出错。”他朝对方挤挤眼睛补充道：“比如说你。”

“而你总是这么迷人。”对方摆出无可奈何的模样。

 

后来他们靠在柜台上吃完了甜筒，互相道别然后走出甜品店。其实香草味也不错。Robert拍上车门的时候这么自言自语道。总有人喜欢不是吗？

不过他不打算说出这对话让他记起了谁，正如他不打算告诉同事，他其实尝过香草的味道。

 

 

把四五袋日用品拎进门再分门别类地放好可不是什么轻松的活，半个小时后Robert捶着肩膀在餐桌旁的吧台凳上坐下，浑身的肌肉松懈下来后他才发觉，自己的确有一段时间没有按日程表健身了。

我可不再年轻了噢。他叹了口气，咕噜咕噜地咽下滋滋作响的罐装苏打水，为喉管里发凉的微微刺痛感咽了口唾沫。他拿起木桌上的手机，多看了一眼锁定屏幕上照片里的自己，然后解锁、点开新消息通知。

 

无非是工作、工作、工作。Robert听见自己的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来，像一声悠长的叹息。

 

他轻轻地按下锁屏键。

 

叮咚——屏幕重新亮起。

[Chris Evans]：有兴趣共进午餐吗？

 

桌边的男人愣了愣神，然后——啪嗒啪嗒——发送：当然。

 

叮咚——[Chris Evans]：想我了吗:）

 

Robert笑了起来。发送：一直都在:）

 

他回复的时候尾指挨到了桌面的熊宝宝软糖，他喜欢的旧包装紧贴着新包装而放。不过即使包装改变了，他也明白里面的软糖当然还是他和Chris彼此喜欢的味道，正如屏幕壁纸上，他们将小熊软糖盖满Chris的香草甜筒时那样喜欢。

 

叮咚——[Chris Evans]：我也是。

 

 

Fin.


	14. I Just Realize

 

埃文斯仰卧在那片草坪上，一如既往的放松，双手枕在脑后，水汽沾在手背上分外的凉。院子里安静得不像是有主人在家，不远处的室内只开了一盏台灯，光很暗，只降在他的上半身，而下半身则浸泡在夜色之中。今夜的天空中没有反光的天体，一切都在黑暗之中。他眯起眼睛，睫毛在夜风中颤抖。 

 

没有人急促地说话，没有皮革与纺物摩擦的响声，没有肌肉发力的大动作……一片安宁，只有虫豸在草木间窸窣。小飞行员们的翅膀上闪动着反射的光，他眨了眨眼，不在意因为遮挡而愈发暗淡的灯光。草丛耸动，向他传达那个刻意放缓的脚步。

 

是啤酒，他伸手接过然后坐起身，背对着来者。瓶身上的水汽都被这人细致地抹去，只剩下瓶中晃荡液体的凉意，而当皮肤相贴时，还有这人手指间平稳的温度。啤酒还有些凉，他仰起头含入一口，然后侧过头望向这人放松的笑容。他的男人笑着，却不说一个字，只是看着他，长久地看着他，而那目光使人柔软。他们轻轻地挨了挨啤酒瓶，他听见了这声脆响之后飞虫逃走的嗡嗡声，然后又是平静，如同湖面偶见涟漪。

 

他望向身边的人，继而缓慢地饮酒，如同以往。他总在看他，又或是说他们总在看着彼此。光柔和地亲吻唐尼裸露的肩颈，埃文斯注视着那之上金色的绒毛，不言，只缓缓抬起啤酒瓶，堵上自己总在渴望亲吻的嘴唇。那光，从屋里泄出的光，像是变得明亮了，又像是没有，但那都在唐尼的身后，在埃文斯的身后了。埃文斯看见了他发根的白，他颧骨上的纹，但那也在身后，他们的身后。

 

十年了，有过太多的涟漪，但他们依旧坐在湖面，平静地对视、微笑、永远明白对方在思考什么。

 

他记起了过去。他记起他们并肩而立，面前是频闪的相机与黑压压的话筒，人们为他们欢呼、尖叫、流泪。笑容得体的记者们总是问题繁多，他时而应接不暇，而这人总在他身边解围。那时他们经常开玩笑，经常拥抱，经常旁若无人地说着悄悄话。好笑的是几乎十年了，他们如今还在干这些幼稚却开心的事儿。即使他不再结结巴巴了，这人在身后偷偷握住他的手也依旧没有收回。所以谁能压抑住自己拥抱这人的欲望呢？没有谁。而他明白对方也总在放弃压抑。

 

思绪间，这人的胸膛贴上了他的后背，这具永远那么有能量的躯体缓慢地伸长手臂，拥抱住他，将他们之间的凉挤开，往其中塞进埃文斯最中意不过的热、与安心。他为此叹息。他为此微笑。一如以往。他的指腹仿佛不再摸得到瓶子的凉意，也许是因为他在白驹过隙之间习惯了凉，又也许是因为他的心偷偷溜走了，溜进了这个令人安心的怀抱中，沉浸在其中，遗忘了其他，不再畏惧冬夜。

 

夜很凉，而他始终温暖。日子很长，而他始终在。

 

埃文斯仰头又灌了一大口啤酒，以冲散眼中干涩。

“这酒好淡。”他从鼻腔中喷出一个短促的笑。

 

他肩上压着的下巴动了动，正好卡在他酸软的经络上。“那是为了催你喝多一些，以便早些随我回屋上厕所睡觉。”这人说道。而他微笑，抬起发凉的掌心摸了摸唐尼吹得乱翘的卷发。掌下的皮肤温热，他舍不得挪开了。“那我们回去，回到你的地盘。”他缓缓侧过去，在发旋上印下一个吻。

 

光在他湛蓝平静如湖面的瞳孔中反射，他们无言地对视，他知道唐尼望见了其中的光芒，正如他在这人眼中望见的自己。第一万次爱上我了？他在心中这样调侃道。但他没有说出口，只是看着，看着，第一万零一次为这双温柔的眼睛而坠入湖水。

 

“应该说，是我们的地盘。”他背上缠着的男人这样说道，而他除了勾起嘴角，想不出其他法子。于是他任由唐尼将他拖拽起来，然后两人踉踉跄跄地朝室内走去。光，愈发的明亮，温热的拥抱始终紧锁在他的背上。而失去了内容物的玻璃瓶歪倒在草地里，丢在夜风之中，没有谁去拾起。

 

胃里的酒精随着内脏而滚动，埃文斯在身后的门锁好的下一刻一把抱起扯住他衣角的家伙。他的肌肉坚实，美国队长的痕迹还没有散去。

“想要了？”唐尼吃吃地笑道，不在乎后背贴在趟门上的冰凉。他睁大的双眼明亮，熠熠生辉，不光是因为那盏灯。

“想要你。”于是埃文斯再也不压抑自己，只低头吻住他，动作轻柔得仿佛他是什么易碎品，又或是什么珍宝。

 

他们久久地亲吻，开始只是唇瓣相贴，像是险险坠入爱河的青年们。“来吧。”而当他的男人朝他伸出舌尖，他总是乐于迎上。

 

屋外是夜的凉，屋内是他们的温。过多的亲吻与抚摸使人容易松懈、倦怠，可他们永远不会厌倦缓慢的相拥。埃文斯将他放倒在沙发上，继而抽空去调暗了台灯的光。

“太亮了吗？”唐尼问他，眉眼间都是慵懒。

“只是让它歇一歇。”而他笑着回答，“它已经太久太久地照亮我了，我猜它需要一些休息。”

 

他沉迷的这双眼睛眯起，笑意从其中漫出。“也许今天你可以让它休息一会儿，宝贝，但你知道的。”他狡黠地冲埃文斯眨眨眼，“明天，明天它还是会亮起来的。”而后者只能无奈地瘪瘪嘴。

 

他的手指缓缓地划过身下人柔软而炙热的小腹，为那处的肌肉抽动而餍足。这一切都太熟悉了，每一声喘息每一声“克里斯”……都如同多少年前，他第一次拥有这个男人的那一夜，也如多少年后，他们依旧相拥而眠的一日、一日、一万零一日。

他的光不会熄灭，他明白，而他猜想，他的爱人会原谅他今夜脆弱的泪腺。毕竟十年已经过去了，而还有好多、好多的十年，还在未来。

他们的未来。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
